


Corpse Parade

by Harukami



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a Bard, a Thief, and a Fighter-Mage see a corpse parade...</p><p>Haha god just a drabble written about an old AD&D party of mine; prompted by Sasuran in a halloween drabble meme I did. Originally posted to LJ on Oct. 31st, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse Parade

"Okay," Shade said. "Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."

"You're not the only one seeing this," Arkanoth offered helpfully.

Vanora waved a hand to signal them to be quiet, which wasn't exactly something that worked very often. "I've read something about this, actually."

Trust a bard to know. They turned to her. "Like what?" Shade asked. "Is this some kind of local thing?"

"Not local, exactly," Van said. "If I'm remembering my myths correctly, there's a certain dark elf tribe that emerges on the surface to call the dead to walk once a year."

"...to overrun villages and plunder and murder?" Arkanoth said, because that generally was the dark elf modus operandi, after all.

"No," Van said. "Well, if you ask lawful good types it's basically the same thing, but no."

"What, then?"

"It's a tithe to their dark spider goddess," Van said, warming to the opportunity to actually get to talk about legends for once -- at least, outside of the context of dating demi-gods, which she still wasn't doing, whatever people claimed. "They call the dead and send them in a parade to a gate they will build, and from there through to the lap of their dark goddess. There, she eats the souls of the dead and grows powerful on them. This night is the most powerful night for her dark powers as a result."

Arkanoth made a face. "Man," he said. "Dark goddesses. What is UP with that?"

"So basically we're stopping this?" Shade said.

"Naturally," Van agreed. "We should formulate a plan."

Arkanoth doodled an arcane symbol on the ground while thinking. "What's to formulate? We find the dark elves doing this, shank them, and voila, no more dead parade to wherever."

"Sounds good to me," Shade said. "But first, Van, there's an important detail you left out."

"Oh?"

"The Corpse Parade. Do they have any good loot? Like, high level magic items?"

"...Shade, no."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"I could totally backstab a Corpse Parade!"

" _No._ "


End file.
